La novia
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: "Mentirá también al decir que sí Y al besar la cruz pedirá perdón" /- Te amo Sasuke-kun-dijo-Para siempre "Y yo sé que olvidar nunca podría Que era yo, no aquel a quién quería"/-Si, acepto padre- dijo observándolo, entonces el padre miro con una sonrisa/
1. Chapter 1

_Hola este Fics como que me dio penita jaja realmente oyendo la canción y escribiéndole, espero les guste mucho, lo hice con sentimiento._

_Como siempre recomiendo escuchar la canción, antes o con el fics, la canción de hoy "La Novia"- Antonio Prieto, espero realmente les guste y no me maten por el final D: _

_Como siempre espero opiniones o comentarios. Los quiero. _

_Mila_

* * *

Era una tarde maravillosa, la familia Uchiha celebraría la boda de la pequeña hija de la familia, Sakura Uchiha.

Hace un año que su padre la había comprometido con el heredo de las empresas Uzumaki, nada más, ni nada menos que el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura era la más pequeña del clan, por tanto la consentida de Fugaku Uchiha, era preciosa y exótica, una mujer de ojos verdes jades y pelo rosa hasta los hombros, y tan solo tenía 20 años.

Al enterarse de la noticia todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero según los planes era una forma de negocio seguro con empresas tanto de Madrid, como de otros lugares del mundo. El que más se sorprendió fue el hermano de en medio, un moreno de pelo desordenado y ojos negros como la noche, Sasuke, quien mantenía una secreta relación con su hermana.

_~SasuSaku~_

Sakura estaba en la pieza de su madre con una bata blanca dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de una pequeña salita que había antes del cuarto.

Se casaría con otro, con el mejor amigo del hombre que amaba, seria de otro y por tanto, traicionaría a Sasuke. Estaba desesperada, desde que había empezado la relación debió fingir un enamoramiento a través del tiempo.

Todo por un maldito acuerdo. La ojijade no deseaba esto, estaba como león enjaulado.

De pronto la puerta sonó, era Ino y su madre quienes venían a ayudar para colocar el vestido, el peinado y todo lo necesario para que la pequeña Uchiha quedara perfecta para su boda.

Princesa toma-dijó la madre pasándole el corsé- Ino te lo pondrá, amor

Si, madre-dijo caminando hacia el baño

Al entrar al cuarto Sakura se saco la bata, estaba con un bello sostén y unas bragas blancas muy elegantes, junto con su liga. Ino guardaba silencio y tranquilamente le coloco el corsé, mientras iba apretando el corsé, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en su amado

_~Flash Black~_

_Tan solo tenían 15 años cuando todo había comenzado, Sakura había presentado a su primer novio, Neji Hyuuga, claro, ninguno de los hombres de la familia había tomado muy bien la decisión, más Sasuke se lo había demostrado por la noche, mientras todos dormían. _

_Sakura-dijo entrando a su cuarto, la ojijade estaba parada observándolo, recientemente se había colocado su pijama_

_¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- pregunto inocentemente, pues aunque amaba a su hermano seguía comportándose igual, pues era un amor imposible_

_¿Amas a ese tipo?- pregunto arrinconándola en la muralla- Responde- dijo apretando sus manos _

_Agh Sasuke, me duele- masculló ella- Además ¿Qué demonios te importa a ti?- dijo desafiante, como toda una Uchiha _

_Mierda Sakura, eres mi hermana-dijo desilusionando a su hermana- joder...-susurro apretándola más a su cuerpo- Eres mía- susurro en su oído de forma ronca_

…_-La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida- Sa…Sasuke-kun – murmuro- Tu…yo…somos hermanos _

_Pero me amas- aseguro observándola a los ojos- hace mucho me di cuenta…hermanita-dijo- no permitiré que nuestra sangre este con cualquiera-dijo severamente para posicionarse en sus labios de forma posesiva. _

_~Fin Flash Black~_

Ino había terminado de colocar el corsé y la miraba triste, era su mejor amiga y la única que sabía de la relación con Sasuke, llevaban cinco años a pesar de todo y no podía creer que aquí se acabara todo.

Sakura…-susurro apenada

…-no respondió y la abrazo recordando el día en que le conto a Sasuke sobre su boda

_~Flash Black~_

_Sasuke-kun- dijo entrando a su pieza, sus padres habían salido e Itachi estaba en la cocina con su novia _

_¿Qué sucede?- pregunto acercándose a ella para abrazarla, más la ojijade no se dejo-Hmp _

_Sasuke…-dijo, él le miro preocupado- me casaré- susurro, mientras las lagrimas caían _

_El Uchiha le miro sorprendido, hacía un año estaba compartiendo a Su mujer, su hermana, con su mejor amigo, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a casarse tan pronto _

_¿Y tu aceptaste así nada más?- dijo molesto- tan fácil te entregas ¿verdad?_

…_- Sakura lo miro molesta- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres que haga Sasuke! Tú también eres un Uchiha y deberás cumplir con tu rol en esta maldita familia, ¿Acaso crees que quiero casarme?, por dios tengo 20 años y me casare con tu mejor amigo…_

_Lo sé…-mascullo golpeando la muralla- no quise decir eso…-susurro- es solo que ¡joder!-dijo y la beso como si el mundo solo se basara en eso, al separarse le miro, sus labios hinchados y su brillo en los ojos- eres mía Uchiha Sakura, a pesar de que estés casada con otro, siempre serás mía _

_Tuya…Sasuke-Kun- dijo la pelirrosa-Siempre Tuya_

_~Fin Flash Black~_

Luego de llorar un largo rato, Sakura lavo su cara- No puedo-susurro e Ino le miro mientras le secaba.

Al salir del baño estaba su madre esperándola con una bella sonrisa, en cima su vestido, Sakura sonrío y su madre la abrazo.

Cariño, tu padre ha llamado…-dijo su madre- Sasuke te llevara al altar, ambos sabemos lo importante que es tu hermano para ti y hemos decidido darle ese honor

Oh-dijo la ojijade sorprendida- Gran noticia ¿No Ino?

Claro amiga- dijo ella, más sabía como esto dolería más

Muy bien cariño, manos a la obra-dijo la pelinegra

Tres horas después la pelirrosa estaba lista. Sakura estaba vestida con un largo vestido color blanco, la parte superior un top plano con bordados en color marfil y pequeños tonos brillantes, la parte posterior con bordados de los mismos tonos y una cola media, sus zapatos eran blancos con plataforma y una flor en la parte delantera. Poseía un peinado recogido hacia un lado y una pequeña florcita color marfil, poseía un maquillaje sutil e iluminado.

Te ves hermosa frentona-sonrío Ino- solo te faltan tus joyas

Oh-dijo la madre sonriendo- Te las mando Sasuke-dijo

Sakura observo las joyas, un collar muy refinado y elegante en forma de lágrima, sus aretes pequeños en forma de lágrimas y si se le veía con atención poseía dos S unidas.

"Sasuke & Sakura"- pensó la pelirrosa con tristeza- siempre juntos-susurro de forma casi inaudible

Oh cariño-dijo la madre- me tome el atrevimiento de traerte esto-dijo mostrando una corona clásica que poseía un velo bordado muy finamente- ¿Recuerdas?

Oh, por dios-dijo emocionada- madre

_~ Flash Black~_

_Iban Sasuke, Sakura y su madre Mikoto caminando por unas tiendas de Madrid, cuando de repente cierta pelirrosa de 15 años se quedo mirando una tienda de novias _

_¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto su madre _

_Oh mami, mira eso es preciosa-dijo con sus ojos llenos de sueños- me encantaría utilizarla cuando me case, algún día _

_Oh amor, claro que lo harás- sonrió su madre, Sasuke se acercó cuando la pelinegra entro en aquella tienda sin saber precisamente que haría_

_Serás la novia más linda hermanita-susurro de forma ronca, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. _

_Sakura solo se sonrojo y se alejó al ver a su madre con una linda sonrisa en su sonrisa solo diciendo que para el día que la quisiera estaría. _

_~Fin Flash Black~_

Te lo dije pequeña-dijo abrazándole- Pues bien hija mía, esta a punto de llegar tu hermano será mejor que termine de arreglarme ¿Ino me acompañas?-esta asintió- supongo que deseas estar sola

Cuando su madre desapareció por la puerta en compañía de su mejor amiga, no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo

Me casare…-susurro- Maldigo ser una Uchiha- dijo

(Versión de Sasuke)

Caminaba por los pasillos de nuestra mansión para buscar a mi querida hermana, hasta hace cinco días mi novia por cinco años.

Jamás ame a nadie como a mi hermana y las veces que desee serle infiel no me lo permitía. Y hoy, hoy se casaría.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, toque y sentí un leve adelante, cuando entre estaba hermosa, lucía como una verdadera estrella y toda esa preparación no era precisamente para mi.

Sasuke-Kun-susurro con los ojos vidriosos, hace cinco días no la veía, cuando había decidido terminar lo nuestro

_~ Flash Black~_

_No puedo creer que te casaras hermanita-dije irónico la ultima palabra, ella me observo_

_No seas cruel Sasuke-Kun-dijo- a mi también me duele, ¡he sido tuya cinco años maldita sea! ¿Crees que no me duele?- yo la mire, no es que no lo supiera pero mi frialdad salía a flote por la perdida de mi orgullo- por dios Sasuke me entregue a ti-dijo y se acercó tomando mi cara- eres el único en mi vida_

_Yo…Sakura-dije tomándola de la cintura- también eres la única en mi vida princesita _

_Lo sé-susurro- Te amo-dijo mirándome fijo- pero debemos…debemos terminar- dijo apenas _

_¿Qué?- dije sorprendido- hemos estado escondidos durante cinco años, ¿ahora no será igual? Estuviste con Naruto e igual conmigo, será lo mismo _

_No Sasuke-dijo ella seria- estaré casada, ya no te perteneceré a ti, aunque sea de corazón, mi cuerpo y mi vida estará al lado de otro, criare a sus hijos no a los tuyos _

_Sakura…-dije molesto, herido, aunque tuviera la razón me dolía aceptarla_

_Lo siento…-dijo llorando- pero desde hoy…serás mi h…her…hermano…-dijo y yo pude ver como se alejaba corriendo hacia su cuarto. _

_~Fin Flash Black~_

Sakura…-susurre y no pude evitarlo, me lance a sus labios y los bese, mientras ella me recibía gustosa- Te amo princesita, te amo Uchiha, te amo locamente

Yo también Sasuke-kun, yo también te amo-dijo y beso con ansias mis labios.

De pronto sonó la puerta me separe de ella, mientras se arreglaba, era nuestra madre, quien nos miro con una tierna sonrisa.

Mis pequeños- dijo- ya es hora.

Sakura me observo con ternura y salió, mientras Ino llevaba su cola. Mamá solo me beso la frente y salió tomada de mi brazo.

En el auto nadie decía palabra, quedaban minutos para llegar a la catedral, yo solo la observaba, mientras ella miraba la ventana y el paisaje.

Al llegar ya no quedaba nadie a las afueras de la Iglesia, mamá bajo del auto, abrazo a su pequeña consentido y le limpio una breve lagrima que caía, mamá lo sabía, estaba seguro.

Ayude a bajar a Sakura del auto, mientras Ino llevaba su cola, mi queridísima hermana tomo mi brazo y solo camino mirando el horizonte, todo en un silencio tenebroso.

Cuando entramos se abrieron las puertas y todos nos observaban, Sakura daba el pie para la música nupcial, más antes de hacerlo y bajo la mirada de todos, se acercó a mi y susurro

Siempre te amaré Sasuke-kun-susurro cálidamente- Siempre

Y de pronto la música comenzó a sonar, y yo, yo caminaba junto a mi amada hermana.

"_Blanca y radiante va la novia _

_Le sigue atrás un novio amante _

_Y que al unir sus corazones _

_Harán morir mis ilusiones_.

Caminábamos a paso lento, como si no quisiéramos llegar nunca, allí estaba mi mejor amigo, quien me sonreía. Al llegar me miro y me dijo "Gracias Teme", yo solo asentí y me coloque a un lado.

El cura comenzó a hablar, dando la larga charla, observaba a Sakura y a Naruto, el público sonreía, él solo sonreía un tanto anonadado, pues de cierta forma sé que amaba a Sakura y se estaba cumpliendo un sueño al casarse con ella.

_Ante el altar está llorando _

_Todos dirán que es de alegría _

_Dentro su alma está gritando _

_Ave María._

Observe a Sakura quien lloraba y trataba de calmarse, el cura decía "Pobre hija mía, veo que estas muy emocionada", pero bien sabía que lloraba de tristeza y dolor, el mismo que yo sentía al verla en brazos de otro. De pronto, mi madre tomo mi mano, le mire y me sonrío tiernamente, tratando de calmarme.

De pronto había llegado mi final, el sacerdote observaba a Naruto y decía

Uzumaki Naruto ¿quieres recibir a Sakura Uchiha como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?- Dijo y Naruto le miro

Si, acepto- dijo mirando a mi querida pelirrosa

Y tú Uchiha Sakura ¿quieres recibir a Naruto Uzumaki como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?- pregunto.

Sakura observo al público quien reía, luego a mi padre quien le decía que aceptara con una sonrisa, Itachi solo reía como bobo, mi madre la miraba tiernamente y Sakura miraba con dudas a Naruto.

_Mentirá también al decir que sí _

_Y al besar la cruz pedirá perdón_

Si, acepto padre- dijo observándolo, entonces el padre miro con una sonrisa a los novios.

_Y yo sé que olvidar nunca podría _

_Que era yo, no aquel a quién quería._

El padre dio el paso para besar a la novia, Sakura me observo mientras las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas, y mientras Naruto la besaba me observaba con tristeza y dolor. Mis puños se querían cerrar, pero mi madre me tenía fuertemente de la mano, no me soltaba.

_Ante el altar está llorando _

_Todos dirán que es de alegría _

_Dentro su alma está gritando_

Los aplausos no tardaron y la pareja camino hacia nosotros, Naruto abrazaba a mi padre, mientras Itachi abrazaba a Sakura dando las felicitaciones correspondientes. Al llegar a mi lado Sakura no paraba de llorar, Te amo, dijo moviendo sus labios, mamá nos miro con tristeza y nos abrazó a ambos.

Mis pequeños-susurro

_Ave María. _

_Ave María. _

_Ave María." _

Me iré- solté de la nada- me iré a Londres.

Sakura y mi madre me observaron, Naruto llego a mi lado y lo felicite con una sonrisa forzada, luego de todo lo correspondiente mire a Sakura, me disculpe de todos y me marche por la orilla en silencio, bien sabía que mamá me comprendía.

¡Sasuke-Kun!- oí a Sakura gritar mientras corría por la orilla de la Iglesia recogiéndose su vestido

Sakura- susurre y me di la vuelta- vete princesa, ve con tu marido y seca esas lagrimas- dije serio y tranquilo- ya nos volveremos a ver

Pe…pero-dijo- papá dijo que yo te podrá convencer de quedarte, esta furioso, además no te puedes ir, ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

Ahora- dije tranquilo- no puedo quedarme Sakura, te amo, lo haré siempre hermanita, per tu deber es estar con Naruto, ahora vete con él, yo volveré, lo prometo-dije y la abrace- vete-susurre en su oído.

Sin nada más que decir me di vuelta y seguí con mi camino, mi invierno había llegado, sé que volvería ver a mi hermana, pero debía marcharme y en ignorancia de todos lo hice, cuando llegue a la puerta y observe a mi amada hermana, a mi querida novia, supe que lo mejor era marcharme, pero volvería, era una promesa.


	2. Desde que tu te has idoSasukeKun

_Hola Hola!, hoy he vuelto por que hay dos personitas que me han pedido continuación a este fics jaja, por ustedes _

_**Sakuritha-haruno & Zembre98 **... peroo he sido malita y quiero hacerlas sufrir jiji y esta es la visión de Sakura, luego de la partida de Sasuke-Kun jiji  
_

_Para esas personitas & para quien se ha interesado en leer espero lo disfruten & me den una opinión al respecto. _

_Como siempre ocupando canciones antiguas, hoy "Desde que tu te has ido"-Mocedades. Como siempre recomiendo escucharla leyendo u antes para hacerse una idea. _

_Si les gusta prometo hacer un pequeño fics jiji. Besos _

_Mila_

* * *

(Versión de Sakura)

Había pasado un mes desde que Sasuke se había marchado, y cada noche, cada noche su partida volvía a mi alma.

Estaba sentada en su cuarto, pues yo vivía en mi casa junto con mi ahora marido, pero casi siempre que podía volvía a su cuarto y observaba todo lo que era de él, aun podía sentir su aroma ahí, su adolescencia, nuestra adolescencia inundaba el lugar.

"_Desde que tú te has ido,_

_Desde que te has marchado,_

_Mis manos tienen frío_

_Por no tener tus manos._

Con cuidado abrí su closet, aún quedaban algunas cosas de él, tome una camisa y la abrase, nuevamente mis ojos lloraban por él y es que era mi hermano, mi primer y único amor, mi primer hombre, era el hombre con quien deseaba estar cada día de mi vida.

Observe su camisa, era una negra, su favorita, como le extrañaba, lo necesitaba.

_Desde que tú te has ido,_

_Desde que me has dejado,_

_Yo solo soy la sombra_

_De aquella que has amado._

Lloraba como estúpida, bien lo sabía, pero el solo recordar que él llamaba y rogaba por que yo no me enterase me partía el alma, no comprendía el por que, o tal vez si lo hacía, pero lo necesitaba.

Cariño-dijo entrando mi madre, para luego cerrar la puerta

Madre-dije tratando de ocultar mi llanto y dejando la camisa de Sasuke encima de su cama

Oh cariño, desde que tu hermano se ha marchado solo veo tristeza en tus ojos-dijo abrazándome- el esta bien cielo, volverá, ya lo verás

Madre-susurre mientras como nena pequeña y me abrace a ella- le amo...-susurre

_Y en mi jardín pequeño_

_De sueños y esperanzas,_

_Hay un rumor a invierno, amor,_

_Sin ti no tengo nada._

Lo sé- sonrió de forma tierna- siempre lo supe cielo, la forma en que se miraban, la forma en que él cambiaba estando a tu lado- dijo

Sin él no soy nada madre y solo ha pasado un mes-dije casi mascullando- ¿Cómo le hare?

Cariño-dijo aún comprensiva, pero de modo serio- estas casada, no hay más que hacer, aunque tu amor sea puro es prohibido y él, él también deberá hacer su vida y lo sabes- dijo acariciando mi cabello

…-solo me quede ahí.

Creo que será mejor ir a cenar, tu marido y tu padre deben estar esperándonos-dijo y salió del cuarto

_Desde que tú te has ido,_

_Desde que me he quedado,_

_En esta casa nuestra,_

_Es que me falta algo._

_No sé si es al aire,_

_No sé si es la luz,_

_Pero cuando miro, amor,_

_Sé que me faltas tú._

Me pare de su cama y lentamente abandone su cuarto, seque mis lágrimas y camine hacia el comedor que estaba en la zona baja de la casa. Al llegar Naruto me observo y me dio un casto beso en mis labios, salude a mi padre y me senté a la mesa.

Todos comíamos cuando llego Itachi junto a su prometida, Konan, ambos se sentaron a la mesa, pero aún faltaba un puesto y ese puesto era el de Sasuke.

Recordaba como me miraba de forma cómplice cuando comíamos, las primeras semanas de nuestra secreta relación fueron las más excitantes y peligrosas, adoraba la forma en que mi hermano me observaba, me faltaba, me faltaba él y ese vacío no me lo curaba nadie.

Luego de nuestra cena me fui al cuarto con mi marido, con Naruto, entonces comenzó a besarme con pasión.

Necesito hacerte mía- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- te necesito Sakura-Chan-susurro

Naruto me besaba y yo solo respondía, sin emoción alguna, era su mujer, por tanto no podía negarme, ya mucho lo hacía, pero mamá tenía razón, Sasuke haría su vida y no sería a mi lado.

Entonces decidí darlo por perdido y sin más me entregue a mi esposo.

_Si de tus labios tiernos_

_Bebí todo mi canto,_

_Ahora y en silencio, amor,_

_Quiero llorar mi llanto"_

Cuando termine con Naruto, he de decir inventando un orgasmo, este me abrazo y nos tapo, yo, en cambio me di la vuelta, cuando oí que ya estaba calmado comencé a llorar, me sentía vacía y lo único que me acompañaba era el silencio, el silencio de la noche, el silencio que solo me trae a la mente a Sasuke, a él y a sus caricias…


	3. Ave María

_Okey aquí el capítulo 3...jeje **Ojo este capítulo va con mucho respeto a los creyentes, yo también lo soy, así que espero no se ofendan. **_

_Espero lo disfruten... (:!_

* * *

Era un día lluvioso en Londres, Sasuke estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad, un año había pasado, un año sin ver a la pelirrosa, cada día se preguntaba como estaría aquella chica, su hermana…

Sasuke caminaba con las manos en su abrigo negro por el gran pasillo de la Iglesia más importante de Londres, la abadía de Westminster, observando al final de ella….a lo lejos a la virgen, observándolo

"_**E**__s verdad que hace tiempo, Que te tengo en el olvido_

_Que ni rezo ni me acuerdo, De llevarte rosas rojas al altar__**…**_

Con cada paso podía observarla más cercana, necesitaba reflexionar, necesitaba sentirse cerca de Sakura, más cerca de sus creencias.

Caminaba lento…muy lento, como si no quisiera llegar. Con cada paso sus recuerdos eran más grandes.

_ Flash Black_

_Tenía tan solo 10 años cuando decidió aceptar la religión que había impuesto su madre. Desde que comprendió que su hermana y él eran inseparables, cuando comenzó a denotar que sus sentimientos por ella debían ser protegidos por ella. _

_Cada noche…cada noche se escabullía por las noches y sacaba las rosas de las casas vecinas yendo a la Iglesia a dejárselas a la Virgen. _

_Protégeme virgencita- murmuraba un niño moreno, un tanto ingenuo- protege esto que siento, protege a mi hermana…ayúdanos y prometo nunca olvidarme de ti- susurro el niño ojinegro, susurro Sasuke _

_Flash Black_

Tsk…- mascullo mirándole- Siempre tan hermosa

Cada paso sonaba más fuerte en los pasillos de aquella gran Iglesia, no muchos tenían el privilegio de estar solos en ella y él…él lo había logrado

Sasuke la observaba, la observaba detenidamente, pues bien sabía su error, él no había cumplido su promesa.

_**E**__s verdad que tu nombre no lo digo desde niño_

_Pero ahora yo necesito que me ayudes y olvides, lo que sido__**…**_

Al llegar casi a la primera fila de asientos, muy, muy cerca del altar, se sentó en la hilera, tomo sus manos y agacho la mirada.

_ Flash Black_

_¡Escúchame bien!- grito mirándole- Se supone que protegerías nuestro amor…-susurro- era nuestro compromiso, prometiste cuidar este amor- grito _

_Luego del matrimonio de su hermana, antes de marcharse había pasado a aquella Iglesia cerca de casa donde desde pequeño había ido. Al llegar y observarla grito y lloro con desesperación, Sakura gritaba_

_Escúchame jamás, jamás volveré a rezarte ni una palabra- dijo mirando la imagen de aquella mujer- me has fallado _

_ Fin Flash Black_

El Uchiha se levanto de aquel asiento y subió delicadamente al altar- Me he equivocado y estoy…arrepentido- murmuro- arrepentido y desesperado, os ruego tú perdón – dijo hincándose de rodillas frente a ella

_**A**__ve María, escúchame, Ave María, Ave María_

_Tú sabes que yo la quiero y es todo lo que tengo__**…**_

Por favor…Por favor os ruego estar con ella, con Sakura- mascullo- la amo…-susurro- Os ruego Virgen, os ruego que me escuches

_**A**__ve María, escúchame Ave María, Ave María,_

_Te pido que no termine nuestro amor__**…**_

No…no me la quites, por favor…-dijo frustrado- no me hagas esto- dijo recordando la conversación telefónica con su padre

_ Flash Black_

_¡Sasuke ya esta decidido en las vacaciones vuelves!_

_No me puedes hacer esto padre…aun no termino la carrera _

_Por eso vendrás en vacaciones Sasuke, conocerás a tu prometida y punto _

_¡Es que yo no me quiero casar! ¡No lo acepto!- grito el Uchiha en el teléfono_

_No. No lo aceptaba el aun amaba a Sakura, a su hermana, y aunque ella estuviera casada él no quería estar casado con ninguna otra mujer _

_No más reclamos Sasuke te vuelves y punto- dijo cortando la llamada _

_Fin Flash Black_

_**R**__ecordarás aquellas flores que adornaban tu capilla_

_Eran mías, sólo mías las robaba por las noches para ti__**…**_

El ojinegro toco sus mejillas, una sonrisa traviesa nació, Sakura era la única mujer que hacía que él, Sasuke Uchiha, llorara, que afloraran sus emociones y sentimientos.

Te lo ruego, mírame- dijo él llorando- Te lo ruego, siempre estuve para ti, siempre he creído en ti, os ruego tu perdón, jamás quise negarte- dijo una leve sonrisa atravesó el rostro

_**R**__ecordarás, cuantas veces te he rezado de rodillas_

_Mis amigos se reía se reían, al mirarme se reían__**…**_

_ Flash Black_

_Era una tarde y un pequeño de 12 años estaba en la Iglesia mirando la belleza tan demandante de aquella mujer reflejada, rezándole_

_Eh teme ah que andas rezando- dijo su mejor amigo, Naruto riendo- te ves muy chistoso jajá ,jajá_

_Hmp cállate Dobe- dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido- respeta esto Naruto, no seas un Usuratonkachi- dijo molesto- ya vámonos, madura ¿Quieres?- decía mientras salían_

_Fin Flash Black_

No puedo creer que ese Dobe, que mi mejor amigo este con ella- dijo secando las lagrimas que caían sin que él lo quisiera- Por favor os ruego que mi regreso a España no sea un abismo

Entonces se levanto y de la misma forma en que entro camino hacia las afueras de la Gran Catedral, metió sus manos en los bolsillos sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte el agua que caía afuera.

Te lo suplico- susurro antes de salir totalmente de la Iglesia

_**A**__ve María, escúchame Ave María, Ave María,_

_Te pido que no termine nuestro amor__**…"**_

Cuando volvió a su departamento observo la foto de su hermana, una de ambos- Prontos nos veremos hermanita- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

* * *

_Como dije con mucho respeto. _

_Ehhh tampoco me maten por dejarlos así ...es que había colocado que había pasado con Sakura, también debían saber que estaba pasando con Sasuke...pero...os prometo capítulo IV será el ansiado reencuentro, pero am me odiaran creo ;x _

_Saludos! Mila. _


	4. Reencuentro

_Hola...tanto tiempo, perdónenme por estar tan desaparecida,pero hay tantas cosas que hacer, tantos motivos por los cuales desaparecí...no los diré ni los aburriré, pero son motivos que cada uno puede tener. _

_Con esto hago que entiendan que terminaré los fics. NO se preocupen. Ojalá les guste este reencuentro. La canción es Yo soy aquel de Raphael. _

_Disfruten :)! Los quiero. _

* * *

Era un día común & corriente en España. Un año, un puto año desde que no veía a su hermano, al pelinegro, a ese hombre que ella tanto amaba, a ese peli azabache de ojos oscuros, el que llenaba sus ilusiones en el corazón.

Sakura-Chan- hablo su ahora marido mirándole

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin mirarle la ojijade, mientras observaba el día que comenzaba

Tu padre desea que bajemos, ¿Por qué no te duchas y bajas?- pregunto de forma tierna el rubio

Claro- dijo secamente la ojijade

Naruto salió de la habitación en completo silencio, Sakura, desde ya hacía un par de meses era más fría y cortante que de costumbre. Es mas trataba de excusarse con su trabajo, ya que a petición de la chica había retomado sus estudios luego de dos meses sin ellos y había comenzado a trabajar en un hospital, con su madrina, Tsunade.

Sakura sintió la puerta cerrarse y un suspiro le salió de sus labios, miro el cielo a través de la ventana, se dirigió al baño y allí, allí saco su ropa lentamente mirándose en el espejo. Observo un lado de su cuello, hace unos días se había tatuado la forma de su clan, de manera representativa demostrado que ella siempre pertenecería a él.

Se ducho tranquilamente, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo. Su mente no dejaba de llamar al ojinegro.

Cuando salió del baño tan solo con una bata, observo a su madre que poseía una sonrisa, sentada en la cama matrimonial.

¿Madre?- pregunto confusa la ojijade.

Ha vuelto…-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Sakura callo unos instantes, su respiración se hizo nula y su vista se nublo por la emoción. No espero nada más y corrió por el pasillo, olvidándose de no estar vestida. Mientras llegaba hasta la escalera escucho la voz de él. De Sasuke.

_._

_._

_Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue_

_Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive_

_._

_._

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, oyendo cada vez más cerca su voz, con cada paso que daba, sus pulsaciones aumentaban, su corazón se agitaba cada vez más rápido. Cuando llego al último escalón sus piernas tiritaron.

_._

_._

_El que te espera, el que te sueña_

_El que quisiera ser dueño de tu amor, de tu amor_

_._

_._

Sakura camino hacia el living, allí lo vio sentado, estaba su padre mirándole serio y feliz, Naruto sonriendo y hablando y él, él estaba ahí, sentado conversando con ellos.

Sasuke- susurro la ojijade

Los presentes le miraron, su padre entre un fruncido y una sonrisa le miro- no te has vestido Sakura

No me habías dicho- mascullo parada en el umbral del living.

¿Y que importaba? Estaba ahí. Ahí, frente sus ojos. El moreno se levanto no despegando su mirada de la ojijade.

Era una sorpresa- dijo Fugaku.

_._

_._

_Yo soy aquel, que por tenerte da la vida_

_Yo soy aquel, que estando lejos no te olvida_

_._

_._

Sasuke la miro fijamente, estaba hermosa, su pelo rosa llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus facciones más definidas, sus ojos brillaban, y, esperaba él ser la razón de aquello, su cuerpo, tan de mujer, tan adulta, tan hermosa.

Sakura, por su parte le observo con un ligero tinte en sus mejillas, estaba más guapo, su pelo azabache con destellos azules, su pelo revoltoso, sus ojos negros e intensos, su tez blanca a la perfección, su media sonrisa y su cuerpo, más varonil que de costumbre.

_._

_._

_El que te espera, el que te sueña_

_Aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor_

_._

_._

Sakura- logro articular con su voz ronca el Uchiha- ¿no me saludarás como corresponde?- pregunto mirando sus ojos- ¿no saludaras a tu hermano favorito?

Sakura sonrió tristemente.

_._

_._

_Y estoy aquí, aquí, para quererte_

_Estoy aquí, aquí, para adorarte_

_._

_._

Sasuke le miro y Sakura corrió a sus brazos lanzándose a ellos como cuando apenas tenían 12 & 13 años, cuando eran unos pequeños.

Te extrañe tanto- dijo abrazándole con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas no paraban de caer- Me hiciste tanta falta

Tú también me hiciste falta- susurro.

_._

_._

_Yo estoy aquí, aquí, para decirte_

_Que como yo, nadie te amo_

_._

_._

Luego de unos instantes la muchacha se separo del ojinegro mirándole con una sonrisa, en ese instante fue el pelirrubio quien se acero y tomo a la ojijade de la cintura- Teme, le hiciste mucha falta a Sakura-Chan- dijo mirándole

Hn- dijo mirando seriamente la forma en que sostenía a su hermana

De la nada entro Itachi mirándole con una sonrisa- Has vuelto tonto hermano- dijo con una sonrisa, más observo como miraba al ojiazul- jajá ya te acostumbrarás para todos es fuerte ver así a nuestra princesita

Sakura bajo la vista- creo que me iré a vestir

Sería lo mejor- hablo Fugaku- Hijo, tu sabes donde esta tu cuarto, ya hablaremos mas tarde.

Hn- asintió el Uchiha.

_._

_._

_Yo soy aquel, que por tenerte da la vida_

_Yo soy aquel, que estando lejos no te olvida_

_._

_._

Cuando Sakura caminaba hacia la escalera, junto con Sasuke, Naruto iba detrás de ellos, más Mikoto lo detuvo- deberías dejar a Sakura vestirse tranquila, tu sabes debe estar muy feliz

Si, tiene razón Mikoto- dijo con una tenue sonrisa

Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa mejor- dijo la pelinegra- O Fugaku e Itachi se comerán todo- dijo con una risita

_._

_._

_El que te espera, el que te sueña_

_Aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor_

_._

_._

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al piso de arriba, ambos se detuvieron. Sasuke le miro y acaricio con cuidado su mejilla- estas hermosa Sakura- susurro

Sasuke…-susurro ante el contacto la ojijade mirándole

No sabes la falta que me hiciste ¿te has olvidado de mí?- pregunto acercándose levemente a sus labios, esos labios que tanto tiempo fueron suyos.

Jamás- dijo deseando volver a probar aquellos labios que le habían hecho tocar el cielo.

Sin esperar más él tomo su rostro y acerco lo que restaba de distancia a la ojijade, y beso de forma lenta y gustosa esos labios tan amados que ella poseía.

_._

_._

_Yo estoy aquí, aquí, para decirte_

_Amooooooooor, amooooooooor, amoooooooooooooooor!_

_._

_._

Siguen sabiendo a cereza- susurro luego de separarse.

La chica de ojos verdes le miro con una sonrisa y toco sus labios- te extrañe …- susurro

Yo más- dijo él mirándole- pero debo decirte porque volví

…-solo le miro expectante

Voy a casarme Sakura- dijo sin más.

& una vez más ambos sentían que la historia volvía a comenzar.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado, fue con amor ahaha. Espero opiniones & nos estamos viendo. Mila_


End file.
